synchromysticfandomcom-20200213-history
The Matrix
The Matrix story is a overarching theme which on the face of it, is about the human creation of artificial intelligence which goes out of control, enslaving their former masters in a virtual reality simulation which only a tiny minority of people ever become aware of. The Machines fight the remaining humans who live deep underground. The humans, in turn, attempt to recruit mostly young hackers from the Matrix program into the military force of the last human city known as Zion. Zion's forces use hovercraft ships to navigate the ancient ruins and subway tunnels so that they can get close enough to the surface to broadcast a pirate signal and hack the matrix, inserting the now disconnected human back into the Matrix to carry out missions and recruit people. The Matrix polices it's self through Agent programs. Other programs are no longer part of the main Matrix programming and become autonomous and free-willed to do as they wish within the Matrix. :The Matrix films, games, and comics are all rooted in the Wachowski brothers’ action film, vision starring archetypal savior, Keanu Reeves. The Matrix is often criticized for being an ultra violent copy of a million other works. Namely Blade Runner, the Invisibles and Neuromancer. Although they seem to be paying homage to these sources directly, as well as a plethora of Japanese animation or Manga and American comic books, as a direct application of Postmodernism. The full genius of the Matrix may never be understood. However, everyone from Christians and Buddhists to Chaos Magicians and video game nerds were affected by the films which, hint, among many other things at, A.I. takeover, The Holy Trinity, Timothy Leary, Adam and Eve, H.P. Lovecraft, The Flower Ornament Scripture, Egyptian and Greek Mythology, the work of Jean Baudrilard and William Gibson, Star Wars, Joseph Cambell, Akira, Ghost in the Shell, MIB, Invisibles, Lawnmower Man, Blade Runner, Fifth Element, Lewis Carrol, Alice in Wonderland, Hackers, The Crow, Dark City, The Golden Dawn, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and of course Johny Neumonic. The matrix is based mostly off of Grant Morrison comics like the Invisibles and the Filth. The set used for the Matrix was the same as the Crow and Dark City. http://encyclomatrix.wikispaces.com/Matrix%2Cthe+%28film+%29 Symbols of The Matrix Much has been made out of the red and blue pill theme from The Matrix. Today, those involved in alternative media will often cite the red pill as an example of one who is "awake" to the reality of our world, while "blue pills" are those who are still asleep. This is fitting with the color symbolism of red being a color of alertness and blue of sedation. Blueness also relates to death, which is analogous to sleep. The red and blue pill may also represent the red and blue lodges of Freemasonry, the Blue Lodge being of the first three degrees which are technically the only true Masonic degrees, and the Red Lodge being the extra degrees such as is found in Scottish Rite or York Rite Masonry. It is said that those in the lower degrees are deliberately lied to as to the meaning of Masonic symbols, so here we might see a connection to the "blue pills" or Blue Lodge members being figuratively asleep. In Philip K. Dick's A Scanner Darkly, there is a similar blue pill theme with the blue flowers form which a potent psychodelic drug is extracted. The film version happens to star Keeanu Reeves. The expression Morpheus uses when describing the real world, "desert of the real," comes from the same Baudrillard work, Simulacra and Simulation, which Neo removes the illegal disk from in the beginning of the film, which he sells to his friend who has the girlfriend with the white rabbit tattoo. External Links The Matrix at Encyclomatrix The Matrix Wikia The Matrix at Wikipedia